Amour de guerre
by The Dreams
Summary: Et si pendant la guerre un amour interdit naissait ? Quand un jeune homosexuel et sa meilleure amie juive se font attraper par les autorités Allemande, ils sont envoyé en camp de la mort. Mais lorsque le jeune garçon se lie d'amitié avec un officier Allemand qui garde leurs cellule voilà se que cela donne …. KLAINE !
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

**Nous sommes en 1940, l'Allemagne tente d'envahir les différents états d'Europe, elle s'aventure même sur le territoire américain.**

**La cause de cette guerre ? Hitler, un nazi ayant été nommé chancelier* nommé par le peuple Allemand.**

**Hitler réussit ainsi à s'emparer du gouvernement allemand. Il a pour projet d'exterminer toutes « Races inférieures » qui sont selon lui : Les handicapés, les personnes d'origine ou pratiquant la religion juive et les homosexuels .  
**

**Mais tournons cette page d'histoire pour nous intéresser a tout autre chose, en effet pendant ce temps un jeune garçon Homosexuel et sa meilleure amie juive se font arrêter et dénoncer par leurs voisins collaborateurs.**

**Leurs noms étaient : Kurt Hummel et Rachel Berry.**

**Note de l'auteur : Fiction Klaine !  
**

*** Le chancelier est l'équivalent de notre président .  
**


	2. Nous allons mourir, n'est-ce pas Kurt ?

_**Note de l'auteur**_** :** Voilà , voilà … Ceci est mon premier chapitre n'hésiter pas a me donner votre avis bon ou mauvais toutes critiques es bonne a prendre .

Les paroles en _**gras et en italique **_sont en allemand, je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre mais il faut bien installer le cadre de l'histoire.

Merci beaucoup a la correctrice de ce chapitre : Klaine's Love

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

**Chapitre 1 : Nous allons mourir, n'est-ce pas Kurt ?**

PDV Externe :

C'était un matin comme les autres pour Kurt et Rachel qui vivaient en colocation, dans une petite maison située dans un coin tranquille de Berlin.

Le jeune Hummel était assis sur une chaise de cuisine, une tasse de moka sans sucre dans les mains. Quand à son amie, elle était accroupie tentant de régler la température du four pour le repas du midi.

Elle prit alors un ton protecteur et sermonna le plus âgé :

- Kurt je te préviens, tu a intérêt à manger toute ton assiette ce midi. Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

- Mais Rachel tu ….

Mais la brune ne laissa pas au châtain le temps de finir sa phrase :

- Pas de « Mais Rachel ». Kurt tu ne mange presque plus ! Hier encore je t'ai préparé un clafouti a la cerise, ton dessert préféré et tu n'y as même pas touché, tu …

Mais elle fut coupée par la voix ferme du plus grand :

- Rachel, tais-toi.

- Que-ce que …

Mais le garçon posa sa main sur la bouche de son amie lui indiquant d'un geste de tête de ne plus bouger.

Celle-ci obéit, dehors un moteur de camion qui s'arrêtait se faisait entendre. Kurt se glissa alors jusqu'à la fenêtre et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, remplis d'inquiétude.

En voyant l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de son ami, Rachel comprit aussitôt à qui appartenait ces camions. Les doutes des deux jeunes Américains se dissipèrent lorsque des bribes de phrases en Allemand parvinrent jusqu'à eux.

Les deux amis ne comprenaient pas très bien cette langue mais ils avaient compris l'essentiel :  
Ces soldats étaient venus pour les capturer. Soudain, on donna deux grands coups dans la porte et l'officier cria :

_**- Ouvrez !**_

D'un coup d'œil, les deux jeunes se comprirent. Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre et coururent dans le couloir avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Kurt.

Là, dissimulée sous un tapis, une trappe ouvrait un petit compartiment. Ils se glissèrent a l'intérieur et refermèrent la trappe espérant ne pas être trouvés.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit sourd de la porte défoncée au rez-de-chaussée se fit entendre. Les officiers fouillaient toutes les pièces de la maison une à une. Evidement la chambre de Kurt ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Le jeune Hummel sentit les tremblements de son amie qui se serrait contre lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la maison. Croyant que les soldats étaient partis, les deux Américains sortirent de leur cachette.

Ils furent horrifiés en voyant cinq soldats Allemand qui se tenaient devant eux, les quatre premiers devaient avoir une trentaine d'années. Fiers d'eux et à la fois dégoutés de voir un homosexuel et une juive devant eux.

Le regard de Kurt fut attiré vers le cinquième, un garçon qui devait avoir un âge proche de celui du châtain à savoir vingt-trois ans. Le châtain l'observa, il était brun avec quelques mèches de cheveux bouclées décoiffées qui lui tombait sur le visage, pas très grand, comparé aux quatre autres, mais ses épaules carrées lui donnait une certaine prestance. Mais ce qui frappa Kurt était son regard, son regard mordoré.

Dans le regard de ce garçon (Officier Anderson si on en croyait son badge) Kurt ne vit pas de haine envers lui et son amie comme dans le regard des autres, il vit de la honte, oui ce garçon avait honte de se qu'il faisait, il vit aussi du regret, de la tristesse et surtout une lueur indescriptible que Kurt ne comprit pas.

Un officier hurla presque sur le dénommé « Anderson » :

_**- Que ce que tu attends ?! Emmène ces vermines dans les camions !**_

- Oui mon général …

Le garçon baissa les yeux et leur fit signe de sortir de la pièce avec lui. Avant de partir, un officier lança au jeune Anderson :

_**- Hé Anderson ! Tu peux leur montrer à qui ils ont affaire si ils refusent de coopérer !  
**_  
Les rires mauvais des trois autres accompagnèrent sa remarque, le plus jeune des officiers hocha doucement la tête, pas vraiment enthousiasmé a cette idée.

« Leur montrer à qui ils ont affaire. » Cette phrase n'était pas très rassurante. Pensa Kurt.

Les trois jeunes sortirent de la maison et avancèrent vers le camion, mais arrivés devant, Kurt s'arrêta et dit d'une voix décidée :

- Je n'irais pas.

Rachel regarda son ami, affolée et dit très rapidement :

- Kurt, s'il-te-plait … C'est un officier Allemand, il n'hésitera pas à te faire du mal si tu ne rentre pas dans ce camion.

Le jeune Anderson soupira et regarda l'Américain qui s'était arrêté et parla en Allemand :

_**- S'il-te-plait, avance.  
**_  
Kurt l'interrogea du regard et le garçon reprit dans un anglais presque parfait :

- Quel est ton nom ?

L'Américain haussa les sourcils, hésitant à répondre avant de dire calmement :

- Kurt, je m'appelle Kurt.

- Et bien, je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, alors monte, s'il-te-plait.

Bizarrement, Kurt n'ajouta rien et monta à l'arrière du camion avec son amie. Il faisait sombre. Le camion démarra doucement après l'arrivée des autres officiers. Pendant le voyage, le garçon sentit la main de son amie venir serrer la sienne et lui murmurer :

- Nous allons mourir n'est-ce pas Kurt ?

Le garçon ne répondait pas, il voulait rester fort mais en vérité la réponse l'effrayait encore plus que la question elle-même.

_**Note de l'auteur (suite) : **_

Voilà je voudrais savoir tout d'abord si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?

Le contexte vous plait-il ?


	3. Chapitre 2: Mais qui es-tu ?

Chapitre 2 : Mais qui es-tu ?

Le sang du jeune homme se glaça en entendant les pas des officiers, quelques secondes plus tard la porte à l'arrière du camion s'ouvrit laissant voir un officier au regard froid :  
_**  
- Sortez immédiatement ! **_

Ne comprenant pas, les deux amis ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, le soldat sembla alors s'énerver et sortit une lame de couteau finement aiguisée de sa poche.  
Rachel et Kurt sortirent alors du camion, mais le soldat les saisit tour à tour leurs chevilles et y marquer une étoile en enfonçant la lame dans leurs chairs.

Ils ravalèrent difficilement leurs larmes en silence et se dirigèrent vers une grande bâtisse, là, c'en fût trop pour Rachel qui éclata en sanglots. Kurt trembla légèrement en reconnaissant ce bâtiment, il en avait déjà entendu parler mais il n'en avait jamais aperçu

Lorsque ils rentrèrent a l'intérieur avec les soldats, ils furent vraiment étonnés, tant de personnes tristes se trouvaient a l'intérieur, entassés dans des cellules bien trop petites.

Les deux amis furent jetés dans une cellule où se trouvait déjà une jeune femme blonde endormie. Au bout de plusieurs heures à pleurer contre son ami, la brune s'endormit. Kurt, quand à lui, n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Un peu plus tard les soldats leurs donnèrent un peu de pain a chacun.

Le châtain s'intéressa alors à la jeune femme blonde, sûrement trop fatiguée pour le remarquer. Le garçon n'avait pas vu que la jeune fille qui s'était maintenant réveillée, attendait un enfant.

Il ne voulait pas manger, il n'avait pas faim et la jolie blonde à côté de lui en avait sûrement plus besoin que lui. Il lui tendit le bout de pain qu'elle prit en le gratifiant d'un sourire et murmura :

- Merci …

- De rien, tu parle Anglais ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête :

- Oui, je suis polonaise et ma mère est Anglaise. Murmura la jeune fille, affaiblie.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Mon mari fait partie de la résistance.

La résistance … Kurt en avait déjà entendu vaguement parler, c'était un mouvement qui s'était installé dans un pays non loin de l'Allemagne, en France, ce mouvement avait pour but de repousser les Allemand.

- Toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda doucement la polonaise.

- Je suis homosexuel, mon amie est juive. Répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.  
La jeune femme les regarda un moment avant de se présenter :

- Je m'appelle Quinn, Quinn Evans.

- Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et mon amie c'est Rachel Berry.

Une plainte se fit entendre dans la cellule, Rachel qui se réveilla murmura :

- Kurt … J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.

La brune ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle avant de murmurer :

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar …

La jeune blonde regarda les deux amis et demanda :

- Pourquoi êtes vous venus en Allemagne en temps de guerre ?

- Nos parents sont morts et c'est mon beau-frère qui nous a ordonné de venir ici. Expliqua Kurt.

Voyant que la jolie blonde les regardait toujours, il continua son explication :

- Rachel n'est pas recensée ….

La jeune femme leur sourit faiblement :

- Je devais récupérer des informations pour mon mari mais ils ont réussi à interférer l'échange à la frontière, l'autre messager a réussi à s'échapper mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement, mais lorsque la nuit tomba, la douleur de la blessure à la cheville de Kurt se réveilla. Rachel et Quinn dormaient paisiblement mais le jeune homme se tortillait dans tous les sens, à chaque seconde, la douleur devenait un peu plus lancinante.

Kurt ne saurait dire exactement quelle heure il était quand il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure de leur cellule, une chose est sûre, le soleil était déjà couché depuis plus de cinq heures. Quand une ombre s'approcha de lui, Kurt voulut crier mais son interlocuteur fût plus rapide et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Alors qu'on le traînait hors de la cellule, il donnait des coups de pied à la personne mais rien n'y fit, son kidnappeur n'était pas près de lâcher prise.

Quand ils furent arriver dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée, la personne le lâcha et Kurt pu apercevoir le visage de la personne qui le tenait quelques seconde auparavant, Anderson.

_**- Mais tu es complètement cinglé ! Ça va pas de me mordre ?!**_S'écria l'officier qui se tenait la main où on pouvait apercevoir les marques laissées par les dents de Kurt.

- J-Je suis désolé. Balbutia le châtain, mais après une pause le jeune homme se reprit. Et vous ? C'est quoi votre problème à venir me faire peur en plein milieu de la nuit ?!

- Excuse-moi de vouloir te soigner, Mais si tu veux je peux te ramener dans ta cellule ! Cria à son tour le brun.

Kurt n'osa plus rien dire, alors que le jeune homme à côté de lui sortit des bandelettes et toutes sortes de produits médicaux d'une petite sacoche. Il sortit également une tartine qu'il tendit à Kurt :

- Tiens, c'est une tartine avec de la confiture de rutabaga, j'ai réussi à en voler un peu dans les réserves tout a l'heure. Marmonna le jeune homme.

Le châtain observa un moment la tartine sans oser y toucher.

Après tout c'est un Allemand, je ne suis pas censé avoir confiance en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour manger ? On est pas vraiment en promenade, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que les autres officiers reviennent !

Kurt était vraiment surpris par le jeune homme en face de lui qui s'exprimait parfaitement Anglais, agacé que le plus jeune lui parle sur ce ton, il murmura :

- Tu es officier Allemand …

- Bonne déduction Sherlock. Ironisa le brun. Et … ?

- Pourquoi je dois te faire confiance ? Tu es un officier Allemand, je suis homosexuel, qui me dit que tu n'essaye pas de m'empoisonner ? Questionna le plus âgé.

- Juste … Mange, sil te plait … Le ton du brun avait changé, il était doux et compréhensif.

A la grande surprise du plus jeune, l'autre s'exécuta et se laissa soigner sans rechigner. Cet Anderson intriguait beaucoup Kurt, durant l'heure qui passa, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Quand Kurt et le dénommé Anderson rentrèrent, le soleil se levait a peine et ils retournèrent a la cellule.

Mais quand Kurt voulu se retourner pour remercier le jeune homme, il sentit un bout de papier dans sa poche, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et déplia le bout de papier alors que l'homme derrière lui était déjà parti.

« A demain Kurt » Était la seule inscription sur le bout de papier.

Mais qui es-tu Anderson ?

NDLA :

Alors ... Couteau ? Je l'ai ! Tronçonneuse ? Je l'ai ! ... Ho vous êtes là ? Hm... Vous n'avez rien entendu ! Je ne prépare absolument pas un plan pour tuer Ryan Murphy . Nooooon . Comment a t-il oser nous enlever Klaine ?

Et non , je ne suis pas morte ! Mon ordi est tombé en panne voilà la raison de cet énorme retard pour le nouveau chapitre . Merci a Klaine's Love pour la correction de ce chapitre .

Quelques reviews me ferait plaisir :')


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tu es jaloux Anderson

_**NDLA : Je m'excuse d'avance pour le langage de Sébastien , mais l'histoire nécessité qu'il en soit ainsi .** **Merci a tous pour toutes vos reviews sur les deux fictions :)**_

Chapitre 3 : Tu es jaloux Anderson .

Deux mois passèrent et les visites nocturnes de Blaine devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, car oui maintenant le jeune Hummel connaissait le prénom du garçon qui l'intriguait tant. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient créé une forte amitié ensembles, Kurt avait appris à connaitre le brun et savait presque tout de lui maintenant.

Le plus jeune était vraiment un garçon charmant et ouvert, mais Kurt avait appris qu'il y avait certains sujets à éviter avec Blaine, comme sa famille, ou les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était retrouvé officier.

Un jour, alors que Kurt et Blaine profitaient de l'absence des autres Officiers pour se parler, un garçon mi-blond, mi-châtain assez grand et plutôt bien battit entra. Blaine lui lança un regard haineux que Kurt ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Smythe ?!**_Demanda l'officier visiblement mécontent.

_**- Mais quel accueil !**_ Affirma son interlocuteur ironiquement. _**Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir mon cher Blaine, mais je ne pensais pas te trouver en si charmante compagnie.**_Il regarda Kurt comme pour accompagner sa phrase.

Blaine soupira, apparemment il était exaspéré.

_**- Sebastian … Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !**_S'impatienta l'officier.

_**- J'ai été transféré ici, nous allons maintenant nous voir tous les jours Blaine, ça me donnera aussi l'occasion de connaitre ton ami.**_Dit-il avec un regard vicieux vers Kurt.

Blaine n'aimait pas du tout ça, il connaissait ce regard, c'était celui que réservait Sebastian à ses futur « proies ».

Je ne suis pas jaloux, je ne veux pas qu'il blesse Kurt, c'est tout. Pensa Blaine pour se rassurer.

Sebastian était le seul officier homosexuel qui l'assumait pleinement et n'avait pas peur de ce que Hitler pouvait lui faire. C'était très courageux ou simplement de la pure folie.

_**- Au fait, comment va ta sœur Blaine ?**_Demanda Sebastian avec son sourire le plus mauvais.

Le bouclé dû utiliser toute sa volonté pour contenir sa colère et son poing qui menaçait de partir. A ce moment-là, il aurait été capable de tuer Sebastian.

_**- Je te conseille de la fermer Smythe, si tu ne veux pas que je t'en colle une !**_Dit-il en serrant les poings.

_**- Calme toi Blainy, ça ne sert à rien de monter sur tes grands chevaux !**_S'exclama Sebastian avec un faux sourire mielleux.

_**- Dégage Sebastian, vite ou je risque de ne plus me retenir !**_Ordonna l'officier, qui était maintenant très en colère.

_**- D'accord, d'accord. Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Je vais faire une ronde.**_Déclara-t-il en partant dans un couloir du camp.

Sebastian passa devant l'endroit où Kurt attendait patiemment la fin de leur discussion. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers celui-ci.

_**- Je suis de garde ce soir et je dois t'avouer que l'idée de t'entendre gémir pendant que tu me fais une pipe m'excite pas mal. **_Lui murmura sensuellement Sebastian au creux de l'oreille avant de partir avec un sourire satisfait.

Le châtain rougit violemment et déglutit, il comprenait l'Allemand parfaitement à présent et jamais encore il n'avait entendu quelqu'un lui parler comme sa avant.

Blaine qui était trop loin pour entendre les paroles de Sebastian, regarda le jeune Américain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Rien, rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas …Affirma le châtain essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

Le brun ne rajouta rien, bien que pas convaincu par les paroles de son ami. Celui-ci se rappela alors de quelque chose qui avait retenu son attention dans la dispute des deux hommes.

- Pourquoi es-tu devenu fou de rage lorsqu'il a parlé de ta sœur ? S'inquiéta le jeune Hummel.

-Je n'aime pas parler de ça, je te l'ai déjà dit_**.**_Affirma Blaine, dont le ton habituellement doux et compréhensif était maintenant froid et dur.

Et Kurt n'aimait… Non réflexion faite, il détestait ça, il regarda alors son ami dans les yeux comme cherchant les réponses aux questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

- Je comprends que ça soit difficile, mais Blaine je suis ton ami, jamais je ne me permettrais de te juger_**.**_Murmura le châtain juste assez fort pour que son ami entende.

- Comment fais-tu ? Demanda alors le plus jeune.

- Comment est-ce que je fais quoi ? Demanda à son tour le garçon.

- Tu es si gentil, compréhensif, tu ne juge jamais personne Kurt et j'ai l'impression que je peux parler de tout avec toi parce que tu es mon ami mais en vérité tu devrais me haïr parce que nous ne sommes pas censés nous entendre. Kurt, tu es mon meilleur ami … Conclut donc l'officier, assez gêné.

Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Beaucoup trop long. Pensa alors Blaine. Il ne pense pas pareil, c'est sûr. Comment pourrait-il me considérer comme son meilleur ami alors que je suis gardien de prison et que lui - Mais Blaine fut coupé dans ses retranchements par une voix.

- Toi aussi.

- Pardon ? Demanda le brun en clignant des yeux.

- Toi aussi. Je veux dire, toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami. Confirma le garçon en face de lui.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de sourire au garçon en face de lui de toutes ses dents. Et quel sourire ! S'émerveilla alors Kurt. Broadway ! Ça devrait être interdit un tel sourire, est-ce qu'il se rend compte au moins de ce qu'il peut être b - Mais Kurt fut coupé dans sa contemplation à son tour par des bras qui se scellèrent dans son dos.  
Il se sentit rougir. Ce n'est qu'un câlin, c'est amical, ça ne signifie absolument rien. Et puis comment pourrait-il être homosexuel en étant officier ?

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et Blaine ne put se contenir de rire en apercevant un Kurt aux joues empourprées. L'Américain afficha alors une moue boudeuse et s'en suivit une après-midi passée à rire.

Mais quand les autres officiers rentrèrent au camp, Kurt dû rentrer dans sa cellule et se séparer de son meilleur ami à contre-cœur.

PDV Blaine :

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit, si on en croyait la vieille horloge accrochée au mur du camp. Je faisais le tour des couloirs de la partie Ouest du camp. J'accélérais le pas en entendant du bruit qui provenait de l'endroit où étaient situées les cellules de Kurt, Rachel et Quinn.

Je vis deux ombres qui parlaient, je m'avançais sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais la vision qui s'offrait à moi m'horrifia, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce n'était pas possible.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Kurt et Sebastian qui s'embrassaient contre ce mur, tout ça était irréel, demain matin je me réveillerais avec un léger mal de crâne et je découvrirais que tout ça est faux. Parce que ça doit être faux.

Sebastian était mécontent, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, quand il rentra dans le couloir principal, mais quand il aperçut Blaine il afficha son plus beau sourire car il l'avait entendu pendant qu'il embrassait Kurt.  
_**  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Smythe ?**_Siffla le brun en s'approchant de lui en colère.

- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, mon cher Blaine. Répondit-il dans un Anglais presque parfait, accompagné de son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu en train de jouer les explorateurs au fond de la bouche de l'autre, tellement profonds que j'en ai eu mal pour vous ! Dit le garçon, en prenant un air dégouté.

- Tu veux que je te dise Anderson ? Je pense que tu es jaloux, parce que moi j'ai le cran de faire ce que toi tu ne feras jamais. Affirma Sebastian avec son plus beau sourire.

Ce que les deux hommes ne savaient pas c'était que depuis le début de la conversation une jeune fille brune avait tout entendu.

**_NDLA (2) :_****_Tous d'abord merci a Klaine's Love pour ma correctrice :) Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Et oui je suis un peu sadique , vous laisser a un tel moment ce n'est pas juste je l'avoue ;) Reviewers ce que vous en penser ! ;)_**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Quand Santana débarque

******NDLA : Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard et aussi la longueur de ce chapitre :( . Mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur et pour ne pas vous faire plus patienter je le publie avant la correction donc sil vous plait ne me tuer pas malgré les fautes d'orthographes sans doute très nombreuse :s **

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Blaine ne comprenait pas, il avait beau réfléchir au pourquoi du comment mais il ne trouvait pas pourquoi Kurt ne lui avait rien dit. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'il avait surpris Sébastian et son meilleur ami s'embrassaient, au début le brun voulait donnait du temps a Kurt mais maintenant il en avait assez d'attendre. **

**Blaine était avec Kurt assit dans la cellule de celui-ci et profité que les autres officiers ne soient pas là. Il le fixait depuis un moment mais le châtain semblait ne rien avoir remarqué. **

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?! Demanda soudain Blaine d'un ton assez froid.**

**- A propos de … ? Questionna le châtain en regardant son meilleur ami.**

**- Sébastian ! Siffla le bouclé d'un ton mauvais que Kurt ne lui avait jamais entendu jusqu'à présent. Je vous ais vu l'autre soir, entrain de vous plotez ! Reprit-il.**

**Kurt observa son meilleur ami comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu en écarquillant les yeux et en faisant son possible pour refouler ces larmes. **

**- Je ne sors pas avec Sébastian et même si c'était le cas, sa ne te regarde absolument pas ! Affirma-t-il la voie tremblante. **

**- Sa me regarde, tu es mon meilleur ami ! S'exclamât celui-ci. **

**- Justement, tu es**** juste**** mon meilleur ami, tu n'a pas le droit de décider avec qui je peux sortir ou non ! S'énerva soudain le châtain. **

**- Smythe est un enfoiré de première ! Excuse-moi de vouloir te protéger parce que je tiens à toi ! Gronda Blaine. **

**- Je ne sors pas avec lui espèce d'abrutit ! Dit Kurt en haussant le ton. **

**- Alors pourquoi vous étiez entrain de vous embrassez ?! Demanda celui-ci.**

**- Peut être que si tu avais regardé un peu mieux, tu aurais vu que nous ne nous embrassions pas,**** il**** m'embrasser ! Affirma alors le plus vieux.**

**- Oh … Heu … Je … Bafouillai Blaine. **

**- Est-ce que tu étais jaloux, Blaine ? Demanda Kurt un fin sourire sur les lèvres.**

**- Jaloux ? Moi ? N'importe quoi ! Se défendit le brun. **

**A cet instant sans savoir pourquoi Kurt fut blesser par la réponse de son meilleur ami mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire en même temps. **

**Pdv Santana :**

**Enfin ! Après trois ans dans une prison Allemande j'ai finalement put m'enfuir, maintenant direction le camp de Berlin. Quand je fus rentré dans le camp j'entendis alors une voix que je connaissais bien malheureusement. **

**- Miss Santana nous fait l'honneur de sa visite, je dois t'avouer que je suis déçu je pensais que les rats auraient finit ton cadavre mais il faut croire que tu n'es pas a leurs gout. Ricana cette voix. **

**Je me retournai d'un coup sortant un petit poignard a la lame tranchante de l'intérieure de ma robe. **

**- Smythe, j'aimerais dire que je suis heureuse de te revoir mais serait faux. Et le mensonge est un pécher. Dis-je avec mon plus beau regard assassin.**

**- Allons droit au but, que ce que tu viens faire ici, tu voulais voir Blaini ? Demanda-t-il avec son habituel ton moqueur. **

**- Ecoute-moi bien , T'as deux possibilités, soit tu reste là et je t'éclate un testicule, celui que tu veux, le gauche ou le droit, soit tu te barre et tu vas pointer ta tronche de macaque devant quelqu'un d'autre. Vu ? Ah et je planque des lames de rasoir dans mes cheveux. Ouai, j'en est des tonnes dans toute ma tignasse, surement assez pour te refaire la face. Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire de garce.**

**Je tournais les talons pour partir, j'eu juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer « J'adore cette fille » et partis. **

**Point de vue Blaine :**

**Je parlais avec Kurt en souriant, j'étais vraiment heureux de savoir que Sébastian n'était finalement pas son petit-ami. En vérité j'étais bien trop occuper a observé combien il était beau pour écouter se que disait mon meilleur ami.**

**Tout a coup je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allez pas Kurt avait arrêter de parler, peut être c'était-il rendu compte que je l'observer ? Je remarquai alors qu'il fixait quelque chose dans mon dos. Je me retournai pour voir se qui attirait son attention ainsi.**

**- Et bien petit frère on ne se lève même plus pour dire bonjour ? Ricanait Santana.**

**Je courus la prendre dans mes bras.**

**- Ma-Mais que ce que tu fais la ? Balbutiai-je en serrant ma sœur dans mes bras.**

**Elle me regarda prenant un ton grave.**

**- Blaine, il faut qu'on parle.**

**NDLA ( 2 ) :  
**

**Voila , voila reviewer et je vous en supli ne comptez pas les fautes , mon dieu si vous saviez comme j'ai honte de ce chapitre si court .**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Petites explications

**NDLA : Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je crois que vous l'aurez compris le retard est ma spécialité. Mais trêve de bavardages je vous laisse lire la suite que vous attendiez avec impatiente … Ou pas x)**

**Chapitre 5 : Petites explications.**

**- Blaine, il faut qu'on parle. Affirma Santana.**

**Le brun regarda sa sœur un moment puis hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il voulait comprendre. Comment avait-elle pu partir ? Alors que lui-même avait essayé maintes fois de la faire évader. Elle le tira par le bras jusqu'à un endroit plus isolé, où elle fût sûre que ni Sébastian, ni le jeune garçon dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom; ne puisse les entendre.**

**- Bon, mon petit Blaine, tata Santana va tout t'expliquer, pas besoin de commencer à faire tes yeux de cockers dépressifs . Commença la belle hispanique.**

**Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque, Santana ne changerait jamais, mais il se concentra de nouveau attendant la suite avec impatience.**

**- Donc comme tu dois sûrement te douter, à moins que tout ce gel ait finit par détruire le peu de matière grise qui restait dans ton cerveau, je me suis évadée grâce a l'aide de mon meilleur ami. Continua la jeune femme.**

**Le bouclé la questionna alors du regard, à sa connaissance, Santana n'avait pas de meilleur ami. Elle montra alors un pied de biche. Il écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire quand il eut compris. Blaine décida alors de lui présenter Kurt. Santana remarqua vite le ton mielleux de son frère quand il parlait de Kurt .**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle, prenez une chambre ! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée.**

**Blaine se contenta de rire à sa remarque, alors que Kurt, lui, restait bouche-bée.**

**- Ta sœur… est… Bégaya le châtain.**

**- Ouais, je sais. Ça fait toujours ça de rencontrer Santana pour la première fois. Dit le brun en riant.**

**Santana pensa alors à quelque chose. Elle avait vu Sébastian et elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir là, d'autant plus qu'elle ne le portait pas du tout dans son cœur. Elle se tourna alors vers son petit frère pour l'interroger.**

**- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, le phacochère, il ne devrait pas être en train de migrer ?**

**Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser de qui pouvait bien parler sa sœur. Il laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui répondre.**

**- Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas, il est arrivé en début de semaine. L'informa le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.**

**- Tata gros lolos va lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ricana Santana.**

**Sur ces mots, Santana partit rejoindre Sébastian, laissant derrière elle un Kurt perplexe et un Blaine qui regardait celui-ci avec un sourire amusé.**

**- Oui, je sais, elle est formidable. Dit Blaine en souriant.**

**- Heu… Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais elle a du caractère, c'est sûr. Lui répondit le plus vieux avec un sourire éclatant.**

**Le bouclé se sentit fondre en voyant ce sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il était incroyablement beau, il fallait l'avouer. A ses pensées de plus en plus ambiguës, Blaine sentit ses joues s'empourprer.**

**- Blaine… Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge… S'inquiéta son meilleur ami en s'approchant doucement de lui.**

**Le jeune homme tourna alors la tête vers le châtain, embêté que celui-ci découvre ses pensées, quand un autre détail lui sauta aux yeux. Kurt était proche, bien trop proche de lui à ce moment. Il observa le garçon. Il pouvait détailler chacun des traits de son visage, son regard s'arrêta sur les yeux du garçon. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques, des yeux aussi bleus que la mer. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres du garçon et un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit à propos de celles-ci : Parfaites.**

**Il n'aurait pas dû penser tout ça de son meilleur ami, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Alors, Blaine repensa à sa réaction lorsqu'il avait vu Sébastian embrasser Kurt, et dû admettre qu'il avait été jaloux. Alors la conclusion lui sauta aux yeux :**

**Blaine Anderson était amoureux, amoureux de son meilleur ami, fou amoureux de Kurt Hummel.**

**Kurt regardait son ami. Il agissait de façon étrange et ne répondait pas alors que le châtain ne cessait de l'appeler. Puis, il vit son meilleur ami approcher dangereusement son visage du sien et Kurt se sentit rougir. Bien sûr, il aimait Blaine, le châtain faisait partie de ce genre de gens qui tombaient très facilement amoureux. Alors en voyant Blaine, ce beau brun, aux yeux mordorés et au sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui, bien sûr, son cœur n'avait pas su résister. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé, ou même espéré, que son meilleur ami puisse ressentir la même chose à son égard.**

**Blaine, lui, pouvait sentir le parfum de Kurt. Il sourit. Il avait un doux parfum de cannelle et de vanille, il adorait ça. Plus que quelques millimètres et leurs lèvres se toucheraient.**

**- Hé les gars, faudrait penser à lui acheter une museliè…. Santana se stoppa en voyant les deux garçons si proches.**

**Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre. La belle brune allait lancer une de ses remarques à la Santana, mais elle se retint en voyant le regard noir de son petit frère.**

**- Je dérange on dirait. Remarqua Santana avec un sourire en coin.**

**- Non, tu crois ?! Demanda ironiquement Blaine, avec un sourire narquois et un regard noir digne des plus grands films.**  
**- D'accord, d'accord mais je veux tous les détails de la nuit, sans faute ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.**

**- Santana ! Siffla Blaine.**

**- Ok, je regarderais juste lequel marche de travers … Bye ! Dit-elle, en partant juste à temps pour éviter le livre que venait de lui lancer Blaine.**

**Puis le garçon reporta son attention sur Kurt, qui paraissait un peu chamboulé. Soudain, Blaine sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Kurt ne voulait pas… Kurt ne devait pas être amoureux de lui, il en était certain. Une vague de tristesse passa dans les yeux du brun mais quand il vit le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami, il lui adressa un sourire.**

**- Alors, tu a vu les dernières tendances Allemandes ? Demanda le bouclé, avec un ton enjoué. Il savait que Kurt aimait la mode, cela lui permettrait de changer de sujet rapidement, sans que l'autre ne puisse poser de questions.**

**Santana avait beau être une garce, elle s'en voulait d'avoir gâché ce moment, car elle avait vu dans les yeux de son frère que ce moment comptait beaucoup pour lui. Elle faisait donc les cents pas dans un couloir de la prison, les mains sur les hanches, les lèvres pincées quand elle entendit du bruit.**

**- Encore toi. Soupira-t-elle, en vérité elle était plutôt amusée de le voir.**

**- Et oui Satan, je ne lâche jamais, tu devrais le savoir. Sourit Sébastian.**

**- Tu sais que c'est vraiment fatiguant de te regarder ? Non, vraiment. Dit-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.**

**- Je sais que je te plais Santana. Affirma-t-il, fier de lui.**

**- Mon pauvre Smythe, t'es aussi sexy qu'un phacochère empaillé ! Ricana Santana avant de partir.**

**Sébastian sourit. _Décidément, cette fille lui plaisait de plus en plus._**

**NDLA (2) : Voilà se nouveau chapitre vous en avez penser quoi ? Merci Klaine's Love pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que son avis .**


End file.
